


Trusting

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Identity Reveal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Kara x Fem!readerAnon Req: Hey I figured I would heckle my favorite angst writer with a prompt. Kara Danvers x Reader where R finds out Kara has been hiding that she's Supergirl and the juicy angst ensuesWarnings: mm vague bad childhood, but I don't go into it





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> juicy angst (jk I don't think it's that bad??? lmao) | also send me non mcu reqs pls! I like seeing y'alls ideas   
> As always hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything ^^  
> Cheers!

After five missed calls and twenty ignored text messages in the last four hours, you knew something had to be wrong with your girlfriend, she never left you unanswered for longer than thirty minutes, even when she was busy. 

"Kara?" Your mouth dropped as you watched your girlfriend, no, Supergirl (?) fly in through your girlfriend's window, "are you Supergirl?"

At the sound of her name, Kara whipped her head up and saw you, immediately starting to freak out in true Kara fashion, "Oh Rao, (Y/N)? Did we have something planned tonight? This isn't what it looks like I swear. I'm definitely not Supergirl, have you seen her? We're totally different people."

"Kara, you know you get that crinkle in your nose when you lie right?" You leaned on the counter for support as you continued to watch your girlfriend, apparently not Supergirl, freak out before she made her way towards you, "why didn't you ever tell me? Kara, you're out on the streets day and night fighting aliens, what if something happened to you? Were you just planning on leaving me in the dark?"

She tried to grab your arm, but backed off when she noticed you flinch away, "(Y/N), sweetheart, I... I swear I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you "sweetheart" me right now, Kara Danvers." You pushed yourself off the counter and jabbed her chest with your finger, your voice getting louder with each poke, "I am out here, clueless, thinking my adorable and innocent reporter girlfriend is just tired from running around and being the amazing reporter I know she is. But in reality, you're putting your life on the line and fighting aliens that want to destroy the city or YOU. All those days you were too tired to move out of bed or the sofa, were those because you overexerted yourself saving the city?"

"(Y/N), I know it sounds bad, but please lower your voice, I know my neighbors are all elderly and pretty deaf, but you're getting pretty loud." Kara gave you a sorry smile and grabbed your hands so you could stop poking her, "none of that matters now, I'm okay, I'm here, you're here, the city is saved, we're both safe now."

You knew she was right about her neighbors, and you felt guilty for that, but you were still overwhelmed by the sudden truth and returned to the counter to hide your face in your hands, "Why couldn't you just trust me, Kar? I told you about my damn shitty childhood and parents, I told you my darkest secrets and heartbreaks, and you couldn't trust me with this?"

"I didn't know what to say - " Kara hung her head low and avoided looking at you, "what was I supposed to do after all of that...after you pour your heart out to me, I just drop the bomb that I'm National City's hero?"

"Yeah maybe, Kara, at least then I know you would've told me because you trusted me like I trusted you, instead of just, me walking in on accident while you fly into your own apartment because I've been worried about you all day." You turned to face her and let out a small sigh, the tears streaming down your face, "Kara I was so afraid that you were following some dangerous lead, and I'd have to call the police or something to look for you, and instead you were out fighting that dangerous alien, getting knocked into buildings and cars... how am I supposed to just live knowing you risk your life every day and I don't even know where you are or if you'll be okay?"

"There are people that help me (Y/N), and they would never forgive me if I got hurt and didn't come home to you, trust me." At the sight of your tears, Kara couldn't help but tear up also, the guilt of keeping secrets from you finally hitting.

You scoffed and wiped your tears before grabbing your things and walking out the door, "how am I supposed to trust you now, Kara? You couldn't even trust me before."

"(Y/N) wait, please don't go-" Kara tried to follow you out of her apartment but realized she was still in her Supergirl outfit and stopped when you slammed the door shut.

Watching you leave pushed Kara over the edge, her legs giving out under the weight of her actions and secrets, the tears stinging as they fell. 

She knew how much you hated secrets and the pain that followed, and how much you really loved her when you spilled your heart open and told Kara about your past - 

You trusted her enough to open your heart to her.

So why couldn't she do the same?

She should've just done the same when you told her your story.

Kara screamed and punched her couch with a shaky fist, not caring at the new hole she made. The price of one piece of broken furniture meant nothing compared to the trust she had broken with you.


End file.
